blukutofandomcom-20200215-history
Blukuto Wiki
Blukuto Battle Career : Brute Chieftain Blukuto also known for his infamous title the "Butcher of New Mombasa", was head chieftain of a pack of dangerous brutes stationed on New Mombasa. 2014-01-23-01-56-20-987489226.jpeg|Blukuto performing a ceremonia ritual for his pack|link=halofanon.wikia.com/wiki/Blukuto Blukuto was a very dangerous Chieftain who lead and won many fierce battles with his vicious brute pack. Blukuto lead his pack against many UNSC soldiers guarding key city points of New Mombasa. He crushed any resistance that stood before him and his deadly pack of brutes, but for the great chieftain it wasnt enough. Blukuto needed more of a challenge to prove himself worthy for the Prophets. Days went by after the takeover of New Mombasa. Blukuto and his pack waited for the prophets order to continue. Finally after days of patrols on the streets of New Mombasa, The Prophet of Truth gave the order to the ground units to kill all remaining Sangheili warriors and asume full military control of the covenant. Blukuto new the time of the Sangheili has passed and the time of the Jiralhanae has finally come. UnknownHelmet-large.jpeg|Blukuto's carnage |link=halofanon.wikia/wiki/Blukuto Blukuto swiftly and without mercy killed all Sangheili's in his path, with his pack of brutes by his side. The pack and its chieftain couldnt be more pleased with the outcome of these battles and the great change of the covenant to finally get rid of there rivals the Sangheili. In celebration Blukuto and his pack feasted on the dead Sangheili showing there hatred of there new fond enemy. Once all the Elites were killed in New Mombasa, Blukuto recieved a new order from the Prophet. The order was to elimnate a special forces UNSC branch known as ODST. Blukuto and his pack were ready to for the challenge. They took a phantom and headed towards the ODST coordinate location. images-123.jpeg|Blukuto's phantom top left|link=halofanon.wikia/wiki/Blukuto Blukuto's phantom arrived at the firefight under heavy fire from the ODST unit, Killing many of Blukuto's pack in the outcome. Enraged by the slaughter of his pack, he jumped from his phantom and towards the ODST unit in a berserk rage. tag_brute_1.jpeg|Blukuto rushing ODST|link=halofanon.wikia/wiki/Blukuto Blukuto charged being shot many times and his shield quickly depleting. He charged and engaged the ODST unit in close quarter combat. Blukuto.jpeg|Blukuto eliminating ODST |link=halofanon.wikia/wiki/Blukuto Blukuto killed every last ODST resistance on the ground in the firefight, the chieftain earned his battle scars and respect from his fellow brutes. The great chieftain suffered the lost of his pack. In true every veteran chieftain must go through. The chieftain injured and ready for more. Blukuto heard of another ODST unit trying to escape the city. Blukuto knew he couldnt allow this to happen and must stop them at all cost even at the cost of his own life. Write a description about your topic. Let your readers know what your topic is about and add some general information about it. Blukuto's last stand halo_teamwork--article_image.jpeg|Blukuto's phantom inbound|link=halofanon.wikia/wiki/Blukuto Under heavy fire again by the skilled ODST unit. Blukuto knew this unit acted fast under pressure and was holding strong against banshee fighters. The chieftain without hesitating the brute chieftain jumped off his phantom and engaged the ODST. H3ODST_Firefight_Crater.jpeg|Blukuto face to face|link=halofanon.wikia/wiki/Blukuto Blukuto engaged the team and killed an odst member sending him flying with his gravity hammer. Outnumbered and outgunned by his enemy. Blukuto charged and cornered an ODST sniper by the name of Romeo. Blukuto lifted his gravity hammer injuring the sniper. U9cbd.jpeg|Blukuto injuring Romeo|link=halofanon.wikia/wiki/Blukuto Blukuto taking the upperhand by cornering the injured sniper. The chieftain lifted his hammer to deliver the final blow, but the ODST squad leader jumped on Blukuto's back. Pulling on his face the ODST squad leader stabbed Blukuto in the neck with his combat knife. Struggling to stand after the attack, other ODST jumped in and tackled Blukuto to the ground ending the battle and the death of Blukuto the"Butcher of New Mombasa". images-101.jpeg|Blukuto Defeated|link=halofanon.wikia/wiki/Blukuto hqdefault.jpeg|Blukuto subdued|link=halofanon.wikia/wiki/Blukuto